


[podfic] Say You'll Still Be By My Side

by erica_schall



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of lady_ragnell's fic: Say You'll Still Be By My Side</p><p>Author's summary: Bless me, Foggy, for I have sinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Say You'll Still Be By My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say You'll Still Be By My Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873436) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



  
  
cover art created by the wonderful [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel) :D

download/stream at Mediafire: [mp3 (52 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lyidj8ehszj85ht/Say_You'll_Still_Be_By_My_Side.mp3) or [m4b (40 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c4gqok2ano0cgva/Say_You'll_Still_Be_By_My_Side.m4b)

or download/stream at Box.com: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/jx6imen90q18uwofc8tknupzn6ra833j)


End file.
